


Between the (Spread)sheets

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Patrick isn't the only one who appreciates good data.





	Between the (Spread)sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).

> A quick little ficlet for Dr. Olive, as a distraction. 
> 
> I think I've lost whatever marbles I had left...

There was nothing unusual about David immediately reaching for his phone after sex.He had long since openly acknowledged that he was a slave to Instagram, especially with the impending arrival of the May Long Weekend Etsy Makers Market in Elmdale.What was unusual, however, was the glimpse Patrick caught as he came back to bed with all the requisite after-care supplies.Before David could shut off the screen, Patrick saw what he believed was the icon for the mobile version of Microsoft Excel.Thinking he must be mistaken in his sex-drunk, sleep-deprived state, he moved on to cleaning himself and David up, in preparation for bed. 

+++++

It wasn’t until the following weekend that Patrick once again noticed something unusual.David had busied himself with Patrick’s dick - focused licks from root to tip, and Patrick, growing increasingly impatient, reached down to pull David up for a kiss.As he stilled David’s head, David finished the lick-in-progress, and Patrick swore he heard David quietly say “huh” as if he noticed something. These thoughts were quickly erased, however, when David moved to straddle Patrick, lips and tongue now preoccupied with taking Patrick apart from the neck up.

+++++

The suspicion that David was up to something returned hard and fast (innuendo _fully_ intended) early the next morning.The men had returned to lounge in bed following breakfast, and David had quickly made his way under the covers and pulled off Patrick’s pyjama pants. 

“David?”David looked up from between Patrick’s legs, to where Patrick had lifted the blanket. 

“_Are you counting_? It sounds like you’re _counting_.”David’s eyes avoided Patrick’s.

Patrick took advantage of the strength differential to haul David up so he was lying on top of him, legs staggered.David propped himself on his elbows, still trying to avoid making eye contact. 

“**David.**What are you doing?” 

David knew he was caught.There was no out.He thought that the music playing in the background would mask the quiet counting of the licks.He groaned, rolled off of Patrick and reached for his phone on the nightstand.“Yes, ok.I was counting.I just need to…do something…and then I’ll show you why.”

A few clicks, a backspace, and two more clicks, and David passed his phone to Patrick. 

“You’re not the only one with an appreciation for a good spreadsheet,” David said with a shy smirk. 

[](https://ibb.co/4WjjCMt)  



End file.
